It is known to monitor air pressure of the tires of the vehicle and to alert the driver when pressure in one or more tires falls below a threshold level. Examples of tire pressure monitoring systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,445,287 and 6,294,989, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference herein in their entireties.